Charlie and Brax Truth
by lozxtitchx
Summary: Ruby starts to ask questions about her Dad and Charlie decides it's time for the truth, however, Ruby doesn't take it very well so who does Charlie turn to for support in her time of need? The only man she knows will be there for her through anything, Darryl Braxton. Simple one-shot for my friend @jasminenicola, there'll be no more after this unfortunately. Sorry, but enjoy!


I'd always knew the day would come, but I expected it when Ruby was younger, not when she was sixteen and meant to be going off to university. Typically she'd started asking about her Dad and where he was and I knew if I lied to her that she's find out the truth somehow, and our relationship would be broken…

"Rubes, can you come and sit down please darling? We need to talk" I asked

"Can it not wait till later? I'm meant to be meeting Casey" she sighed as she continued to shove things into her bag

"No, I'm sorry but it can't so please, come and sit down" I stated, pulling the chair out for her

She sat down in the seat I'd pulled out and placed her hands on the table as I had done, raising her eyebrows at me…

"So?" she enquired

"So, you wanted to know about your Dad. I'm about to tell you" I informed her, taking a deep breath

She nodded and took a hold of my hand, seeing that it was hard for me to talk about it…

"Well you see, he's a man called Grant, and our relationship wasn't the best" I began

"What do you mean wasn't the best? You argued?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow

"Yes, a lot, and when he found out I was pregnant with you, he wanted nothing to do with me" I informed her

"What is there that you're not telling me?" she enquired

"Nothing" I laughed nervously "I just thought you deserved to know truth. You better go; Casey will be waiting for you"

"Casey can wait. You're not telling me something, I know it" she proclaimed

"It's not something I want you knowing. It'll just hurt you like it hurt me" I explained

"Please, just tell me" she begged

I looked into her eyes and sighed, stroking the back of her hand as our hands stayed locked…

"Grant, he was quite a violent person and when I told him I wasn't ready, he forced me" I admitted, my voice breaking, the tears filling my eyes as I thought back all those years ago

"He raped you? More than once or just once?" she enquired

"Just once, but it was enough. This is why I didn't wanna tell you" I sighed

"What're you trying to say Charlie? You're not making any sense" Ruby proclaimed

"I fell pregnant Rubes, and I kept the baby. You're that baby" I informed her

Ruby's hand dropped from mine and the look on her face changed from worry to shock…

"You never thought to abort me?" she asked

"Why would I ever do such a thing?" I questioned, confused and shocked at her question

"I'm the result of a broken relationship, a rape. Why would you want all those bad memories staring you in the face everyday?" she enquired

"Those bad memories aren't there whenever I look at you. All I see is a beautiful, intelligent young lady who deserved to know the truth" I informed her, stroking the hair from her face

"I better go. Like you said, Casey will be waiting" she stated, standing up, grabbing her bag

"Rubes, we're okay aren't we?" I asked

"We're fine. I'll see you later" she replied, smiling weakly as she left the house

I turned back and sighed, running my hands through my hair, my phone beeping, signalling I had a text message…

"Hey, can I see you? X"

"Sure. My place in 15? X"

"I'll be there x"

I smiled and put my phone down, awaiting Brax's arrival…

"Hey" he greeted me as he walked into the house, kissing my cheek gently

"Hey" I mirrored, smiling weakly as I took his hand and guided him through to my bedroom

"What's going on?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow

"What do you mean?" I asked, confused

"Where's your head because it's certainly not here?" he enquired

"Rubes and me, we had a talk before she went off to meet Casey. She'd been asking questions about her Dad and I told her, everything" I admitted

"You told her about the rape? How did she take it?" he asked, shocked

"As well as any teenager would've taken the fact that their Mum fell pregnant after being raped" I sighed "she's not okay even though she told me she was"

"She'll talk to you when she's ready to talk. You two have a great relationship" he replied

"I know but Brax, you should've seen the look on her face. She was devastated" I proclaimed "I should go and find her"

"No, no, Charlie, just stay here" he stated, taking hold of my waist as I stood up

"Look, I know that's what you came here for but I'm really not in the mood. Do you mind if we take a rain-check? I need to rest, my head's pounding" I sighed

"Course. Do you want me to stay?" he enquired, raising an eyebrow

I nodded and smiled weakly as I lay down on the bed, feeling Brax move up to me having kicked his shoes off, his arms wrapping around my waist, laying on my stomach, both of us falling into a deep and peaceful sleep…


End file.
